In the past, an image pickup apparatus of one-chip type which is provided with one image pickup element has been characterized in that the image pickup element has color filters of Bayer array on the imaging surface so that each pixel generates a signal for one color component as disclosed in PTL 1, for example. Such an image pickup apparatus performs interpolation called demosaicing, thereby converting the signals generated by the image pickup element into the image signals which have the pixel values for a plurality of color components such as red-green-blue (RGB) for each pixel. Moreover, such an image pickup apparatus performs signal process of various kinds on the image signals which have undergone conversion, thereby converting the processed image signals into image signals for a certain color space, and then outputs the converted image signals.